Various beverage dispensing systems, such as those found in restaurants, gas stations, convenience stores, theaters and other entertainment and/or food service venues, typically have either a “drop in” dispenser apparatus or a countertop type dispenser apparatus. In a drop in dispenser apparatus, the dispenser apparatus is self-contained and may be dropped into an aperture of a countertop. In a countertop type dispenser apparatus, the dispenser apparatus is placed on a countertop. In conventional beverage dispensers, a dispensing head is coupled to a particular drink syrup supply source via a single pipe dedicated to supply the particular drink syrup to that dispensing head, wherein the particular drink syrup supply source is typically located near the counter top, i.e., directly under the counter top, or directly over the counter top.
The conventional beverage dispenser generally provides information about the available drinks using signage or labels for each type of drink. As the number of available drinks increases, it becomes more difficult to provide information related to the available drinks to a user.
Typically, ice and beverage dispensers are placed in or on a countertop among various other products and supplies. Conventional ice dispensers are large and unsightly and thus, often become the focal point of the consumer. With the onslaught of beverage information, chaotic dispenser location and numerous equipment and supply distractions, the consumer is overwhelmed and branding opportunities are lost.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved ice and beverage dispensing system that more effectively provides information related to the available products and better frames the consumer experience.